The Normal Part of Being Abnormal
by Brock Fluharty
Summary: Many villains try to take down the Teen Titans, but when will someone succeed? Find out when you read this story! In one of the chapters, someone actually dies!...please RxR
1. Stunned

The "T" Tower was completely silent. Every member of the team was confined to their room, each and every one searching, in their own way, for a cure for Terra. Raven scoured her many books to try to find some ounce of proof that their was a cure. Robin typed vigorously on his laptop searching for medical help. Starfire was on her way to Tamaran to ask the local doctors and masters of magic for help. Cyborg was searching his massive database for something, anything.

Yes, every member of the Teen Titans was trying to find a cure for Terra. Everyone, except for Beast Boy. Beast Boy lay on his bed deep in thought. Thinking of whether or not there would be any hope for Terra. "Yes", he thought to himself over and over again, "There is a cure out there somewhere." He stared at the door waiting for someone to bust through telling him of the antidote they had just found...nobody ever did. He sat there waiting for Terra to come through the door and scream "GOTCHA!!!"...she never did.

Beast Boy was growing ill, for he hadn't eaten or slept for days on end. Finally Robin convinced him to sleep for just a few hours. The one thing Beast Boy wished wouldn't happen as he slept, did. He dreamt Terra was back and that she lived once again in the "T" Tower.

He woke to a strange smell and knew that Starfire must be back and that she was cooking. He slowly walked into the kitchen to find that nobody was there. He found that the smell was coming from Raven's room. He wanted to go in but he knew that Raven liked her privacy. So he knocked. To his surprise, Robin came to the door and opened it a crack. Beast Boy started to ask what was going on when Robin pulled him into raven's room.

Beast Boy had only been in Raven's room one other time when he and Cyborg went into the magical mirror that let them go into Raven's head. Raven was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a thick black book bound in leather in front of her. Also in front of her was a small bowl with a hissing green liquid in it. Beast Boy suddenly realized that was the awful smell. As Beast Boy looked around the room he noticed that Starfire was back and that she was sitting on Raven's circular bed along with Robin and Cyborg. Robin slowly got up and walked over to Beast Boy. He told him that they had found a cure for Beast Boy was stunned.


	2. Alone

Raven continued to add more and more ingredients to the concoction. Finally, after about two hours, it was complete. Raven turned around to look at the rest of the team. All of them were asleep except for beast Boy, who was watching Raven's every move. Raven told Beast Boy that the antidote was ready. Beast Boy and Raven woke the rest of the team so they could get ready to go to visit Terra with the ingredient.

They were o their way to go to cure Terra when Johnny Rancid flew by on his motorcycle and did a very sharp "U" turn. He floored it and tried to run Beast Boy over. Beast Boy quickly dove out of the way and morphed into a pterodactyl. Robin and the others were ready to fight when Beast Boy flew up behind Johnny and picked him up off the bike with his talons. Then he morphed into a large snake and wrapped the end of his tail around Johnny and hissed violently in his face right before he tossed him into a large glass building, shattering a few windows. Beast Boy changed back and continued walking towards their destination. The rest of the team stared wide eyed at Beast Boy as he continued to walk away from them.

"Hurry up you guys, every minute we waste is another minute Terra must spend in that stone prison!" he yelled.

The others quickly caught up with him. When they got to the place where Terra was imprisoned, they saw that she was gone. Around the place where she stood, were large pieces of stone. Beast Boy ran over to investigate the stones. He saw that ever stone was like a piece of Terra. He found her foot and her hand. Then at the very bottom of the pile, he found Terra's face. Not her real face, just the rock shell of her face. He gingerly picked it up. Then his face became rugged and mean looking. His grip tightened on the piece of stone . He gripped it so hard that it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Where is she???" Beast Boy screamed.

Robin noticed that if you would put all the pieces back together it would be hollow. That means that Terra was inside it and broke out. She is still alive…out there somewhere…alone.


	3. Behind the Mask

So the Titans searched everywhere for Terra, with no luck. They searched high and low for days. Then one day just as they were going to turn in for the night, they caught a glimpse of someone dashing down an alley. Robin and Cyborg ran after the mysterious person, while Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy took to he skies. Robin and Cyborg were dodging trashcans and abandoned boxes chasing after the person. Then, as Robin and Cyborg turned a corner, they came upon an alley filed a thick smog blocking their vision. As Robin and Cyborg walked into the smog side by side, they had to feel their way through. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin heard Cyborg's cries for help but at the end it seemed to be muffled. Robin frantically waved his arms out in front of him hoping to feel something, anything, but he didn't. Robin called for the rest of the Titans, as they came down from the skies. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were looking puzzled as they noticed Cyborg was gone.

"Where has friend Cyborg gone?" Starfire asked.

"Something got him, I think it was Terra." Robin explained.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted, "You guys know she changed, she would never do something like that." They debated this for a while until Robin told them they should be looking for Cyborg instead of arguing. They spread out looking for him. Robin and Starfire went to look at the tower, while Raven and Beast Boy searched the city from the sky. It was getting late so they decided to look for him in the morning. The next morning, just after they ate breakfast, something came through the TV, a message. It was Terra…her usual cheery blue eyes were now cold and empty.

"Hello Titans. Miss me? I just wanted you to know that I have Cyborg right here, " said Terra slowly and malevolently. She moved aside so the Titans could see Cyborg's lifeless body lying on the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Screamed Robin.

"Oh foolish Titans…I didn't do anything." said Terra.

This time she backed up slowly. From behind her came a very dark shadow. A face all the Titans knew so well, even from behind the mask…


	4. Blueprints

Slade…every Titan mouthed the word with anger.

"Why would she betray us again…" Beast Boy wondered out loud, "Slade must be controlling her again."

"I've got a lock on the signal from Terra's message, it's coming from…" Robin said as he calculated the coordinates. "Titan's something is wrong with this stupid communicator, it says the signal is coming from right below us." Robin looked puzzled as he checked the coordinates.

"My communicator says the exact same thing," Raven announced.

Just then, they heard something in the basement. They all went down the stairs leading to the basement to see what was going on. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Robin tried to flip the light switch. It didn't work. In the darkness, they saw a glowing yellow eye. Then from beside the glowing yellow eye, there came a glowing red eye. Then, the lights suddenly came on and blinded them all. All around the room were large, cylindrical glass tubes filled with a blue liquid. Inside one of the tubes, was Cyborg.

"Terra…why?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Why? Why not? I never liked any of you. Cyborg was such an easy target, even with his little boyfriend Robin watching over him!" Terra said.

Her voice sounded slightly different.

"Terra…we gave you our trust, you betrayed us, we gave it to you again, and you betrayed us. Give me one good reason we shouldn't kill you…and we might not." Raven warned.

"I'll give you a reason why you shouldn't kill me…….because you can't." Terra said.

Just then Terra's whole body began to glow yellow. She screamed as she picked up a large slab of the floor from the basement and, turning it sideways, tried to flatten all of the Titans. Starfire blasted the large piece if cement into a thousand pieces. The Titans emerged out of the dust and were ready to fight. First, Robin moved in on Terra as the rest took Slade. Robin punched and kicked and used every weapon he had, but nothing worked. Then, Terra moved in on Robin. She acted like she was going to punch him, but she picked him up by his legs and swing him around, finally slamming him on the floor with the force of ten elephants.

"What did Slade do to you? You were never this strong before!" Robin exclaimed.

"He didn't do anything to me…it's what he did to Terra that matters." Terra said.

"What do you mean?" Robin yelled while trying to demolish her.

"You see Robin…I'm not Terra!" She said.

Robin's eyes widened as the look-a-like Terra did a high kick and attempted to break his nose.

Robin saw that Starfire and the others were losing badly.

"You see Robin," Slade said, "Terra was just the blueprints to my plan."


	5. Clones

Slade pressed a small red button on his suit and the wall of the basement turned, revealing another large tube filled with blue liquid. Inside the tube, was Terra. She was obviously unconscious.

"You see, I merely cloned Terra. I liked her power, but I didn't like her attitude. She was too free spirited and wanted to disobey me. I took out a sample of her DNA, but it took me a while to locate the gene that gave her the powers she had. When I finally located and extracted the gene, I tested it on a rat. It worked so I had to destroy the rat before it destroyed my lab. The reason she couldn't control those powers is because the chemicals in that specific gene were unstable, causing them to work on and off and not when she wanted them to. I was able to modify those genes to the point where the clones can control these powers better than Terra ever could. The one downside to my diabolical plan is that the genes with the powers cannot live outside the body for more than a few seconds, meaning I had to modify the genes while they were inside Terra. So when she wakes up, she will have complete control over her powers."

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a Gorilla and leaped over Slade and Clone-Terra and made his way towards the tube that contained Terra. He raised one fist and was ready to shatter the glass when Slade broke in.

"I wouldn't do that Monkey Boy…you see when I extracted Terra's DNA, something went wrong and it extracted most of her memory cells. That machine she is hooked up to is inserting her memories back into her brain. If you smash the glass, all of her memories of who she is, and who YOU are will disappear forever."

Beast Boy quickly changed back and started to run at Slade at full speed. He changed into a bull and charged him, pinning him against a wall with his horns. Slade got Beast Boy away from the wall and lifted the bull up with one finger.

"You see Titans, Terra's wasn't the only DNA I extracted. I also took some of your friend Cyborg's DNA. He was already extremely strong, but I decided to enhance his DNA with some from our little friend Beast Boy. I took some of your fur when you were a gorilla at the carnival with Terra and used it with Cyborg's. It was extremely painful, inserting someone else's DNA into my own bloodstream. I suffered several days of pain and anguish, but it was worth it.

Suddenly there was an alarming beeping sound coming from Terra's tube. A flashing screen said "MEMORY RE-INSERTION COMPLETE". This was Beast Boy's chance. He rushed the tube and shattered the glass. Terra coughed and stood up. She and Beast Boy stood staring at each other for a long time. Then they started to come closer very slowly. Until finally, there lips touched and they began to kiss.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but we have some unfinished business to attend to." Slade announced.

Raven shot black discs from her hands and shattered Cyborg's tube as well. Cyborg quickly came to his senses.

"Everybody, go for Slade, we can deal with the Clone-Terra later." Robin yelled.

"Correction," Slade said, "Clones."

None of them were prepared for what came next.


	6. Massacre

It was an army of Terras. Each and every one of them throwing pieces of cement their way. They managed to dodge most of them, but some of them were unavoidable. They overran the Tower. They infested every single room and every single piece of information, they took. The Titans eventually had to flee the Tower. Cyborg had a self-destruct button in case this kind of thing happened. He detonated it and the Tower went up in flames. They all watched as their home burned to the ground. There was nothing else they could've done.

Luckily, they managed to get there most prized possessions out of the Tower before it blew up. Raven got her mirror and some books, Starfire got some of her belongings from Tamaran, Robin got his laptop and his gizmos and gadgets, beast boy got Terra's hair clip and her heart shaped box, and Terra got…well nothing. She didn't live there long enough to have anything to retrieve.

The flames finally burned down and they began to search for anything to scavenge. As they were searching the rubble, they found Slade's mangled lifeless body. This time, he was really dead. They had to step over the many dead Terra's to avoid tripping. Terra slowly looked around at the piles of herself, seeing all of her dead clones gave her terrible thoughts..

After they scavenged the debris, Cyborg found the house's main computer chip. He had made it indestructible in case something would happen to it.


	7. Not My Father

With the help of every hero ever born, they rebuilt the Tower, and after about a month, it was finished. It was better than before too. They each picked the same room and began to load in their belongings.

After the Tower was rebuilt, things went back to normal. Except that Beast Boy and Terra started dating. They began fighting crime again, nothing really serious though. Mainly Johnny Rancid and Control Freak.

Then, one day, Robin looked out his window and saw Starfire sitting alone on the rocks outside by the shore. He went down and sat beside her. They were both just staring out into the sunset across the water.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star?" Robin replied.

"Why do Beast Boy and Terra kiss each other and hug so often now that she is free from her prison?" She asked.

"Well, Starfire, it's called love." Robin said.

"What is this love?" Starfire asked.

It's a feeling Starfire, it happens when someone likes someone else and that person likes them back. It's when you have a weird feeling in your stomach like butterflies are fluttering around." Robin explained to the alien girl.

"Is Robin every having the _love _feeling?" Starfire asked.

He said nothing. He just stared out into the ocean.

Starfire asked him again. This time he replied.

"Starfire sometimes, everyone has the love feeling. Like I am right now…" Robin said this as he turned his head to look her in the eye.

"Robin…I don't understand…you are having the love feeling right now? But there is no one to have the love feeling with…" Then Starfire understood.

Slowly, they moved closer and closer to each other until their lips touched, and they were kissing.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard from behind them. They both jerked away and turned around. There was an explosion from within the Tower. Starfire flew inside as Robin trailed behind her.

When they got inside the Tower, they realized that it was not an explosion after all, just a loud boom. They went into the living room and saw a middle aged man sitting on their semicircle couch. One glance at him and Robin knew exactly who he was.

Every Titan had heard the explosion and had come running into the living room. They were all ready to fight the man that had teleported into the Tower.

"Titans…back down," Robin said gloomily.

"Robin, why do you not wish for us to destroy this man who breaks into the Tower?" Starfire asked, confused.

"He's not just any man…he's my father, or at least he used to be," Robin said even more gloomily than before.

"Robin has a dad?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin why don't you ever talk about your dad?" Raven asked.

"Because Raven, he's not my father anymore," Robin yelled.

"Robin…is that any way to treat your old man?" Robin's dad said sarcastically. Robin's dad was a middle aged man that had hair as black as Robin's, except for parts where it was graying. He wore a Leather jacket, and carried a leather briefcase. His eyes were a deep green, and he had a large rugged nose.

He went over to Robin and tried to give him a hug but Robin backed away.

"OK, well I can see that your still mad at me for leaving you with…," He paused, "well, that's not important right now.

"So you are Robin's Gnorfkah!" Starfire squealed.

"What she means is…" Cyborg started, but Robin's father cut him off

"Oh I know what she means. I spent a year observing the wildlife on the planet Tamaran. I knew by her green eyes, purple clothing, and red hair that she must have been born there." Robin's dad said.

"You spent a year on Tamaran?" Starfire squealed once more.

Robin's dad nodded.

"Listen, we've been kind of busy lately, you know fighting crime, so I don't think it's a god idea if you stay too long," Robin said.

"YO! Robin, what are you talking about? We haven't had any crime to fight for weeks, I mean come on ya'll, I think it would be cool if Robin's dad stayed a while," Cyborg said.

"Yes, I think it would be very pleasing to be acquainted to Robin's father." Starfire said cheerfully. "I can make some Zorkaberry Pie!!!" She screamed with delight.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS, HE'S NOT MY FATHER!!! HE ISN'T NOW AND HE NEVER WILL BE!!!" Robin yelled at them all.

"YO, Robin what's the big deal?" Cyborg said. Robin said nothing and stormed off to his room, slamming the door hard.

A little while later, Robin's dad came back to his room and knocked. Robin didn't let him in. He knocked again. This time he opened the door a crack.

"What?" Robin said.

"Can I come in?" His father asked.

" Why not…" Robin said.

He came into the room and Robin sat down on his bed on his side facing the opposite wall as his father. His father took Robin's desk chair and sat on it beside his bed.

"Robin…I'm sorry for leaving you with him…I had no idea he would do those awful things to you.

"You shouldn't have left me to begin with!" Robin said frustrated.

Robin's dad got up and started to leave. Right as he was about to go through the door, he said one last thing.

"Robin…I'm sorry for leaving you with Slade…" He said sadly.


	8. Worse Than Slade?

Robin sat in his room, deep in thought about his father. His father was in the living room, talking with the other Titans. Robin heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Terra asked.

"You see, when Robin was just a small boy, probably about eight or nine, I was out of work, and had no money or food. His mother had been killed in a car wreck when a drunk driver hit her car head on about a month earlier. Robin was very close to his mother and when she was killed, he was terribly sad. He locked himself in his room for weeks, and only came out to go to school. I decided that I could no longer take care of him as I used to be able to. My friend, John Ritter, said that he would take care of him for exactly eight years.. So John took him to his home, in Jump City. He stayed with John for eight years. In exactly eight years, I went to get him, from John's home in Jump City. When I went to the address he gave me, I found myself at a bank. Suddenly, the alarms went off, and I saw a man, with a mask over his face, run out of the building. Then, behind him, I saw a boy, with the same mask, and same outfit, run out of the bank with some bags of money. Then, the boy looked at me and lifted his mask from his face. The boy who looked at me was my own son. A criminal. I had heard of the man named Slade, but I had no idea John was him. Robin put his mask back on and started to laugh. He threw a few smoke bombs my way, but when the smoke cleared, he was gone."

Starfire gasped. Raven looked. Cyborg just closed his eyes and shook his head. Beast Boy and Terra were thinking about what they had just heard.

"So…are you going to tell them everything about my past…reveal all my secrets?" Robin said. He had just come down the hall.

They all looked at Robin in disbelief.

"You gave me to Slade, you have no idea what he did to me there," Robin said. "He put a microchip in my brain to control my body, just as he did to Terra. He trained me to be a criminal. Then, one day, he made me steal a higher frequency remote control to me, so that he could control me from far away. But when I stole it, and brought it back, he tried to test it out. He sent me far away to see how far it would work. I went miles and miles away. He had to pump up the frequency to get it to work. He pumped it up so high, that it short circuited, and so did the chip, because it was connected to the remote. That's how I escaped." Robin explained.

"So that's why the first time I saw you, you were dressed in Slade's uniform." Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Robin said.

"Robin…I had no idea," Starfire said sadly.

"I think it's best if you leave," Robin said to his dad.

"You're probably right son…" Robin's dad said.

He mumbled a few words under his breath and vanished in a loud boom.

"How did he do that dude?" Beast Boy said.

"My dad…he…is a sorcerer," Robin explained.

"Robin…I'm so sorry…I know how it feels to have a bad father…my father was the meanest person…even worse than Slade," Terra said.

"No…nobody is worse than Slade…nobody." He said.


	9. The Unexpected Surprise

Robin stayed in his room for then next couple of days, still ashamed of what his dad had told the rest of the Titans. He felt so angry that he had just come in like he owned the place and started belting out all of Robin's deepest darkest secrets.

The rest of the Titans tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Then, one day, Robin finally came out of his room, and went over and sat on the circular couch. Raven was in the kitchen making tea, Cyborg was in the fridge looking for some leftovers, Starfire was sitting on the couch reading a weird looking book, and Beast Boy and Terra were playing a video game. When they saw him sit down, they all looked at him for a few seconds.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked them.

"No," They all said at once. They all returned to doing whatever they were doing before Robin entered the room.

Things went back to normal after Robin settled down about his father.

Then, one day in the Spring, it seemed as if there was a lot of crime going on. They were getting calls everyday. It seemed as if they would never get any sleep with all the fighting they'd been doing.

Then, one day a very suspicious call came through there phone.

"Hello?" Beast Boy said as he answered the phone.

"Hello, is this the Teen Titans?" The voice said.

"Yeah, why? Has there been a robbery?" Beast Boy asked.

"No…but someone is severely injured," The voice said.

"Why didn't you call the hospital or something? We only deal with like robberies and…" Beast Boy was cut off.

"I called you because the girl that was injured…her name is Starfire," The voice said.

Beast Boy hung up the phone. Starfire had been gone all day. He ran to get the Titans who were all in their rooms.

When he got them, they rushed to the address the stranger had given him. When they got there, they saw a large group of people crowded around something screaming for help. Robin rushed over into the crowd and saw that Starfire was lying on the ground unconscious. It looked like she had fallen while flying. He rushed to her aid and picked her up and ran over to Raven. Robin gently lay her down on the ground so Raven could try to heal her. Raven lowered her hood, and put her hands on Starfire's abdomen. Her hands glowed white as she attempted to reduce the injury.

Suddenly, Raven erupted into the air. Robin looked up and saw that Raven was also unconscious. Robin caught her as she came down, and he saw that she wasn't unconscious, but she was in a trance. Then, Starfire's eyes shot open and so did Raven's. There eyes were both glowing yellow. Robin gasped as Raven and Starfire's both shot a wide beam of yellow light from their eyes. They started to levitate off the ground side by side when a bright light blinded all the Titans for a moment.

They were not expecting what happened next.


	10. Undead Souls

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra stared in shock as the two Titans hovered in mid air with a tornado of yellow light and dust swirling around them.

Just then, the tornado died down. Standing where the tornado was, were not two Titans, but one. A beautiful person, with black hair, green eyes, and she was wearing a light purple cloak. The beautiful girl was flying just above the ground when a nearby car exploded in a swirl of black and green.

"Oops," The girl said.

Just then. Robin realized that it was Raven and Starfire combined as one.

"What happened???" Robin asked.

"Robin, my magic must have mixed with someone else's magic, thus joining myself and Starfire," The Raven part said.

"Do not despair friends, Raven and myself have conquered each others abilities when we switched our bodies," The Starfire side said.

"Starfire," Raven side started, "This is different. We have never been inside the same body at once. You have so many emotions, and my powers run on emotions, so we won't be able to control my powers."

Just then, a fire hydrant's cap blew off drenching Terra and Beast Boy in water.

"Sorry friend Terra and friend Beast Boy," Starfire side said.

"Raven, who's magic could have mixed with yours? Robin asked.

There are only two other people that could have done this. Larry, who was back in Robin's head, and Robin's dad.

"Raven…I know who did this," Robin said.

"Who has done this to us friend Robin?" The Starfire side asked.

"My dad," Robin said.

All of the Titans gasped.

"Robin, why would your dad do this to us?" raven asked.

"Raven, I'm not entirely sure he did it on purpose, but the fact is that I told him to leave and he didn't," Robin answered.

Just then, they heard screams from a nearby street.

"Titans Go!" Robin said.

All of the Titans ran towards the screaming. When they came around the corner, they saw a man dressed in a black robe with a black hood covering his face. He was throwing fireballs at cars and buildings when he saw the Titans.

When he saw them, he immediately flew up into the air and raised his arms. His whole body glowed purple as the ground rumbled.

Rising from the ground came animals to fight by his side. These were no normal animals though. They were undead. The animals had no meat, and they barely had any skin, they were just bones. Any animal you could think of was there and was preparing to attack. Just then, the hooded man threw his arms down and pointed at the Titans.

All the animals came running straight at them. Beast Boy took on several undead tigers as they came pouncing on top of him. He quickly turned into a bird and flew right above them as they tried to jump and catch them. Then he quickly turned into a hippo while in mid air. The hippo squashed the tigers and the bones shattered everywhere. Then as he killed the tigers, their souls were set free from their reincarnated prison. The souls were just orbs of blue light flying into the air. While they flew away, they screeched in agony, as the journey to the afterlife is quite painful.

Terra took on three crocodiles. They came running towards her, seeing a meal, but she swiftly resurrected a stone wall that two of the crocodiles went smashing into. The last crocodile was running her way when she picked up a huge chunk out of the earth leaving a large hole in the ground. The crocodile fell into the hole, and Terra slammed the rock back into place, crushing the crocodile as it's soul went screeching into the netherworld.

Robin was fighting a brutal pair of elephants when Starfire and Raven tried to help. They accidentally blew up a nearby bus, crushing one of the elephants. Robin covered his ears so that he wouldn't have to listen to the poor soul's desperate cries for help. They other elephant swung it's dead trunk at Robin, which he narrowly dodged. Robin now jumped upon the upturned bus and so did the elephant. Every deafening step he took left a large dent in the bus's underside. Robin saw that Starfire and Raven were getting ready to blow something up so he jumped off the bus just before it exploded with the elephant on it. The elephant disintegrated in mid air, it's shrieking soul flying off.

Now they had to deal with the hooded man.

"Titans go!" Robin said.

The Titans leaped into action, but before they could reach the hooded man, he stopped them by outstretching his arm and sending a powerful blow towards them, knocking them to the ground.

"You will never defeat me Titans," The man said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Robin said as he and the others got to their feet.

"If you are so strong, then why do you hide underneath your hood?" Starfire side asked.

"Yeah, why don't you take it off for a change…coward," Raven side said.

That made the man mad. He slowly reached up to remove his hood from his head. When he removed it, the Titans were shocked.

"Robin…why has your gnorfkah attacked us with his gruesome pets?" Starfire side asked.

"He's not my dad anymore Star…he's just another low life criminal," Robin said sadly. Robin just stood there staring at his ex-father. A tear slowly drifted down Robin's cheek, and down his chin where it fell to the ground.

"NOBODY MAKES MY FRIENDS FEEL THE SADNESS!!!" Starfire side said. She flew over to Robin's dad and started throwing star bolts at him.

"Starfire NO!!! IF MY MAGIC MIXES WITH HIS AGAIN, WE COULD ALL BE KILLED!!!" Raven side said.

Starfire side paid no attention to the warnings coming from Raven side. She started hitting Robin's dad with everything she had.

Just then, Starfire side unleashed Raven's abilities. Starfire and Raven erupted into the air once again. They were both hovering in mid air when a blue light started spilling from their eyes. They were in the middle of another tornado, this time blue, but when it settled down, they were normal again.

"NOW THAT I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER MY ABILITIES, ROBIN'S EX-FATHER WILL DIE!!!" Starfire shrieked. She started punching him and hitting him with star bolts and lasers and everything she could. Once she was done with that she just threw star bolt after star bolt at him. I thick cloud of smoke erupted into the air with the last star bolt. After the smoke had cleared, they saw Robin's ex-dad's lifeless body lying on the ground. Then, his soul blasted from his body and started to scream it's deafening song.

"We will meet again Robin…and when we do…I'll finish you off once and for all!!!" The soul shrieked at Robin.


	11. Happily Ever After, For now Anyway

Robin and the rest of the Titans slowly walked back to the Tower. They were still a little shocked that Robin's dad had attacked them and tried to destroy them.

Late that day, back at the Tower, Beast Boy walked down the hall towards Terra's room. When he got to her room, he knocked on the door. She came to the door and let him in.

"Terra, what Slade said…is it true?" Beast Boy asked.

"Umm…what are you talking about Beast Boy?" Terra asked.

"Can you really control your powers completely?" Beast boy asked.

"I guess," Terra said.

"Can you demonstrate?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure," Terra said as her eyes glowed yellow and she lifted her bed, which Beast Boy was sitting on.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!" Beast Boy said.

"Come on Cyborg, is that all you got?" Robin said as he did a spinning kick and tried to knock him down.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were training on top of the Tower.

Raven was meditating my the waters edge, chanting "Azerath Metrione Zynthose," over and over again. The incident with her and Starfire joining together made her powers kind of weak, so she is strengthening them.

Beast Boy and Terra left Terra's room and were headed for the main room. They both went over and sat down on the couch.

"Wanna play some video games?" Beast Boy said, handing her a controller.

"That would be fun…but there's something I'd rather do," Terra said. She pushed the controller away from her and Beast Boy dropped it. Terra slowly leaned in closer and shut her eyes. Beast Boy did the same. Next thing you know, they were kissing.

Then. Beast Boy tasted blood.

"Terra are you bleeding?" Beast Boy asked as he jerked away from her warm, soft lips.

"No…No Beast Boy I'm fine," Terra said, covering her mouth.

"Terra, let me see your tongue," beast Boy commanded.

"Terra slowly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. There was blood all inside her mouth, and her tongue had a deep cut on the tip.

"Terra, what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well…it's nothing," Terra said.

"Terra, don't lie to me," beast Boy said.

"Well, when we were just kissing, I licked your teeth and I cut my tongue," Terra said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Beast Boy started laughing hysterically and Terra did too.

Their laughter quickly ceased as they heard a loud rumble, then a boom from outside. Following the boom was a high pitched scream from Starfire.

Beast Boy and Terra looked at each other and ran out of the Tower.


	12. A Promise Never Broken

The Titans rushed to the top of the T tower to find out what had caused the explosion of noise. When they all reached the top, they found a man hunched over, on his knees. The strange man wore a cloak like Raven's except that his was white. He had white hair that came to his shoulders and waved around in the wind.

"No….." Raven said under her breath.

The rest of the Titans just looked at one another in confusion.

The man suddenly sprang to his feet, his head still lowered to the ground. He quickly looked up and darted a look at all of them through his snow white eyes. He then lunged at Raven's neck and attempted to choke her. Raven countered this move by quickly covering herself in a sheet of blackness. As the strange man hit the black wall, Raven pushed her arms outward, sending the force field, along with the man, flying through the air. Right as the man was about to hit the ground, he started to levitate.

"YO! RAVEN!" Cyborg shouted. "Who is this dude and what does he want with you?"

"He's my twin…" Raven said as the man tried to pummel her by cutting a large chunk of steel out of the tower and tried to smash her with it.

"Raven, if he's your twin, why does he want to kill you?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Because he never accepted the fact that I live on Earth now, he thinks I betrayed him by leaving him with my horrible father," Raven explained while dodging many large, sharp pieces of steel that he sent flying her way.

Then, the rest of the Titans tried to help her. They tried to help her but it seemed like Raven was the only one who could get close enough to him. He was more nimble and agile than even Robin, so it was very difficult to get him in a position to hit him with anything.

"So does he have all the same powers you do?" Terra asked.

"Plus one," Raven said.

Just then, Raven's twin, who we later found out's name is Nevar, threw his arms up into the air and pieces of metal and shards of glass flew into the air directly above him. The metal and glass glowed white for a moment and then came together into one big ball of junk. Then, Nevar thrust his arms even farther into the air and the ball of trash above him seemed to have exploded.

When the yellow light from the ball died down, the Titans saw before them a giant monster. It was a bird brought to life by Nevar and summoned from pieces of the T tower.

The bird's wings were made from bits and pieces of glass and they glistened in the sunlight as the bird flexed it's deadly appendixes. The creatures beak was made of steel, somehow welded together to form one piece. Instead of feathers, the foul beast had large, deadly knifelike pieces of glass shattered from every window in the tower.

The bird took one look at the Titans , opened it's massive beak, and bellowed out a deafening, painful shriek. It quickly spread it's massive wings and took to the air, still screeching. With every flap of it's mighty, glistening wings, shards of glass fell from the heavens and rained down upon the Titans.

Terra summoned up a large slab of earth and raised it above the Titans head like an umbrella, shielding them from the mighty shards of deadly rain. Nevar took control of fifty of the shards falling from the giant bird and directed them underneath the slab of rock right at Terra. For a split second, Terra was about to drop the rock that was protecting them all, which you smash them, but before she could even raise a hand to the deadly blow of glass, Beast Boy jumped on front of her and took three shards right in the chest. Beast Boy was still standing when the fourth and final shard, the size of a baseball bat, pierced his chest and went straight through to the other side. Beast Boy stood in silence as the shard of glass turned crimson. Beast Boy fell to his knees and then fell onto his side, waiting for death to slowly creep over him…

Terra threw the large slab of rock into the ocean beside the Tower, causing a large wave and a splash. Terra ran over to Beast Boy and bent down beside him, tears streaming down her cheek.

Beast Boy coughed, and whispered to Terra.

"Terra…promise you'll never forget me?" Beast Boy managed to get the words out before he slipped away, letting death's cold hand take him to a better place.

"I promise Beast Boy…I promise…" Terra whispered.


	13. Revenge

Terra's eyes burned with a fiery fury the Titans had never seen before. She slowly stood up to face the heartless monster that had killed the only person she loved. The giant glistening bird flew down to the tower and perched on top of it. Terra slowly walked toward the beast, tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes started to glow a bright yellow as her hair began to slowly drift into the air. Then suddenly, the giant bird flew into the air, sending glass all over the place.

Terra summoned a small slab of rock and stood on it as she followed the bird to the heavens above. All Terra could hear as she pursued the bird was the flapping of it's enormous wings and the shards of glass whizzing by her. When she finally caught up with the massive creature, she just stared at it for a long time. She wanted to look into the eyes of the monster she was about to destroy.

The bird soared straight at Terra, snapping it's large, powerful, steel beak at her. Terra narrowly dodged this attack by side stepping out of the way. The bird did a U turn and flew at Terra, but this time, she was ready. She quickly kicked off of the rock she was standing on, forcing into the bird's open mouth. The bird snapped his beak, shattering the rock.

Terra fell out of the sky so quickly she barely had time to summon up another slab of rock before she hit the ground. By now, she was mad.

Terra chucked a pebble at the bird's giant head, drawing it's attention to her. She then flew down closer to the ground, realizing that aerial combat was not a good choice since she could only control things that came from the earth. As she descended, the bird followed right behind her. Once they were back on top of the tower, Terra raised a large piece of rock from under the sea, and threw it directly at the bird. It hit one of the massive wings, and made a large dent in it. Just as she planned. Now the bird could not fly, and if it tried, it would probably land in the ocean.

Terra and the bird had all the Titan's attention, so nobody noticed Nevar sneak up behind Raven, one of the shards of glass in his hand, ready to bring her down with a single deadly stroke of his arm.

Just then, Terra noticed what Nevar was doing and summoned up an enormous trail of mud. She wrapped it around Nevar and then closed in on him. The mud quickly hardened, encasing him in a prison not even no one could escape from.

Then, Terra turned back to the bird. She needed a plan, something that would serve as a weakness to a giant metal bird. She couldn't think of anything short of a giant metal cat, except one thing…WATER! If she could get enough water, she could drench the bird. She would have to focus all of her energy. She had never attempted to control water before, everything from mud to trees…except water. She would have to focus all of her energy into the ocean. She would have to concentrate.

Terra looked directly into the vast ocean that surrounded the tower. She raised her hands, palms out, to the water. She focused as hard as she could, but nothing. Then, she thought of Beast Boy and how much she wanted to avenge his death. Doing so somehow tapped into some strange, unknown power of hers. The water began to rise in a column of blue swirls, twisting and writhing like a liquid tornado.

"Titans, FLY!" Terra yelled to the rest of the titans. Starfire swooped down and scooped up Cyborg in her arms and Raven grabbed Robin and they all flew to the highest elevation at which they could still see what was going on. The only titan left on the tower was Beast Boy. His body lay in a pool of blood. None of the titans could have gotten him away from the tower, which was about to be engulfed in water.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she focused as hard as she could on the water. The swirling column of death started to move towards Terra as she flew away on a rock. Then she saw Beast Boy's lifeless body laying on top of the tower. If she didn't hurry, his body would be washed away along with the bird.

Terra flew as fast as she could to try and save Beast Boy from the wave of destruction that she herself had bestowed upon him. Terra managed, somehow, to get in front of the wave before it hit the tower. She landed her rock and ran for Beast Boy's body. She quickly scooped up his corpse and jumped back on her rock. The wave was upon her now, she had no time to lose. The wave was right behind her…she was moving as fast as she could. There was nothing she could do now. She could not escape the wave's path of fury. There was only one thing she could do.

Terra turned to face her death. Her eyes glowed, not yellow, but a brilliant white. The wave swept over Terra as the rest of the titans watched, helplessly. Then, as the wave returned to the sea from which it was born, along with the bird, Terra emerged with Beast Boy still in her arms. She flew to the top of the tower, laid Beast Boy's lifeless, and wet, body down, and fell into a sleep so deep she did not wake until the next night…


	14. Silence

Terra woke up in her room, lying on her bed. Every one of the titans was there…except Beast Boy. The titans were sitting on her floor, in a circle talking about Beast Boy and Terra. Terra was awake, but they didn't know, or need to know, that.

"So when is his funeral?" Cyborg asked painfully.

"This weekend," Robin said with sadness.

"I wish I had been nicer to him," Raven said. Beast Boy's death seemed to have opened up a new part of Raven, a more sensitive, caring side. In fact, Raven was on the verge of tears.

"Why did the evil Nevar have to destroy our friend?" Starfire asked. By now, Starfire had tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"At least he is paying the punishment," Robin said.

"Any punishment the cops are going to give him is too good for him," Raven said.

Terra bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Robin buried his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. When Robin looked back up, his face was streaked with tears.

"I'm gonna turn in…I've had enough painful excitement for one day," Cyborg said monotonously.

"I as well wish to go to my room for a while, I am not feeling so good," Starfire said. Her face was very pale and she looked awfully ill.

"I need to meditate," Raven said as she massaged her forehead.

Robin followed the others out of the room, just as Terra broke down and cried. She cried for hours.

Robin was walking down the hallway when he passed Starfire's room. From within the thick metal doors, he could hear her sobbing.

He knocked on her door and she asked him to come in.

When he entered her room, he saw her lying on her bed, her hair a mess, and her eyes red from crying.

Robin just stood there, staring into the eyes of the one he loved so deeply, she stared back, feeling the same way.

Then, Starfire's lower lip trembled as she ran across the room and threw her arms around Robin. He embraced her, and Starfire just sobbed. Robin and Starfire stayed up all night just talking about Beast Boy and what they would say to him if they could see him one last time.

That same night, Terra spent the night with Raven, and they also were talking about Beast Boy. Terra was strong most of the night, but halfway through the night, she broke down and began to cry again.

Then Raven saw how bad Terra felt, and also began to feel sad. Above them in Raven's room, clouds began to take shape. From the clouds, black rain fell. The clouds were Raven's emotions, building up inside her, the rain her tears, washing away her sadness. Terra and Raven looked up, squinting their eyes against the water that pelted them from above. Then they looked at each other and cried some more.

The next day was Friday, the day before Beast Boy's funeral. It was a horrible day. Nobody could seem to get their minds off of Beast Boy. Cyborg had nobody to play video games with, Robin had nobody to take the form of an elephant and help him hit stronger, and Raven had nobody to tell lame jokes to her.

The tower was strangely quiet that day and everyday after Beast Boy's death. It wasn't just quiet, it was downright _silent._


	15. Goodbye Beast Boy

All the titans gather around a casket set upon the cold damp ground. Cyborg and Robin were both wearing tuxedos and Starfire, and Terra were both wearing black dresses. Raven wore a black coat over top of her usual black cloak.

All the titans were mourning, not for Beast Boy, but for themselves. They mourned for their own loss.

Raven levitated a few feet off the ground and dropped her coat. She raised her arms on either side.

"Azerath…..Metrione…..Zynthose," Raven said sadly.

She raised the casket into the air and lowered it into a deep hole dug into the ground just outside the tower.

Terra raised a large boulder of mud above the casket, broke it into a million little pieces, and covered up the hole in which the only person that ever truly loved her was buried.

Raven's twin brother, Nevar, had caused all the titans so much misery and suffering that Terra wanted to march down to the prison and kill him with her own two hands. Robin and Cyborg began to walk back to the tower in silence. Raven and Starfire followed closely behind. Terra stayed with Beast Boy for a few more minutes.

A single tear sparkled in the sunlight as it fell to the ground beneath her. The tear disappeared into the ground just as Beast Boy had disappeared from the titans.

Terra turned and slowly walked back to the tower.


End file.
